<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>because you're mine, I walk the line by Golden_Bearded_Dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179207">because you're mine, I walk the line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Bearded_Dragon/pseuds/Golden_Bearded_Dragon'>Golden_Bearded_Dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Gamora (Marvel), BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Tony Stark, Gamora Lives (Marvel), Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham Rules Metropolis Drools, Natasha Romanov Lives, No Beta: We die like mne, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:22:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Bearded_Dragon/pseuds/Golden_Bearded_Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamora thought she was dead when Thanos sacrificed her to gain power.</p><p>Natasha thought she was dead when she sacrificed herself to save Clint.</p><p>And Tony Stark thought that he finally killed himself playing hero.</p><p>They were all wrong.</p><p>Or, two ex-assassins and one genius find themselves in another dimension.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friday &amp; Jarvis (Iron Man movies) &amp; Tony Stark, Gamora &amp; Natasha Romanov, Gamora &amp; Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>because you're mine, I walk the line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy this! Thank you for choosing to read!</p><p>I don't own Marvel or DC.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world turned to ash around him for the second time. He could feel the skin on the right side of his body burning, <em>screaming,</em> in pain. Even though he had realized, was still realizing, had <em>already accepted</em> that he was going to die, he still was afraid. The fear wasn’t for himself, a part of him had always been ready to go in a blaze of glory, it was for the people he would leave behind. He knew how hard it was to lose someone. How painful and empty it felt. He was afraid because he didn’t want to be the cause of the breaking of the people he cares about.</p><p> </p><p>Not that he had much choice. Tony Stark could feel himself slipping away. His beautiful Pepper was talking to him and Peter was there -oh, <em>Peter, I’m sorry- </em>and they didn’t want him to go, but Pepper told him that they’ll be okay. Tony heard what she didn’t say and that was, <em>eventually.</em> The pain of his death would hurt them, hurt Morgan, Pepper, Happy, Peter, Rhodey, Nebula, Harley… but they would move on. Eventually. His family was strong. They would not be held down long.</p><p> </p><p>Tony drifted. He was dead. But he was still aware. Very aware that he was inside somewhere that wasn’t quite reality. And he knew right then that this had something to do with the Infinity Stones.</p><p> </p><p>The stones weren’t evil. They weren’t wholly good, either. He realizes that now. They are what they are, and that is power unmatched. The only thing that can combat one is another, and only can they be destroyed by all them combined.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, they were keeping Tony from dying. Honestly, he wasn’t ready for this shit.</p><p><em>What the hell is even going on</em>, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly, he saw the universe. There was so much to see, too much to comprehend. The amount of <em>life</em> was exhilarating. He saw entire worlds welcome back the half of their people that were taken from them by Thanos. Tony experienced their joy with them, feeling a million different alien sentients express gratitude to whatever unnamed heroes had done this miracle.</p><p> </p><p>So fast that he nearly had whiplash, he was back to the non-reality with the stones. They seemed content. If something like that could feel stuff like emotions. <em>What do you want with me?</em> Tony thought into the darkness. His wariness turned into confusion and wonder as he witnessed his suit repairing itself. What could only be the Time Stone was rewinding the clock on the Iron Man armor. <em>What in the-? How is this possible?</em></p><p> </p><p>The stones released a feeling of smugness and amusement.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Tony could have sworn he heard a long-gone voice call out ‘<em>Sir?’</em></p><p> </p><p>And then like a light switch being flipped, there was nothing.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When he woke up, the world was different. He could feel it in his bones. That was the first thing he noticed. The second thing he noticed was that he was that he was handcuffed to a wall. And, most concerning, he noticed that he no longer had his suit. Yep, this was one real shitty day for Tony Stark.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to stay as still as possible. Maybe they wouldn’t notice that he was awake.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that you’re awake.” Someone said to his right.</p><p> </p><p>Tony dropped his poor attempts at faking being unconscious looked over and saw a woman with… green skin. Huh. Did Banner have a sister? No, of course not. He looked at the markings on her skin and determined that she had to be alien. Tony repressed whatever distrust that caused in him and focused on how she was also chained. Maybe they could help each other.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what’re you in for?” Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, she was preoccupied, or just didn’t want to answer him. She looked irritated, whether at him or the shackles on her arms, he didn’t know. After a bit more silence, except for the clinking of chains as the green chick tried to remove the restraints, and not answering the question, Tony decided to keep talking.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I, for one, have no clue as to how I got here. Last thing I knew, I was dead.” He said as he absently picked at the chains. Letting out a sigh, Tony said, “What I wouldn’t give for a sandwich. Help save the galaxy, and what do I get for it? Not even a sandwich. Actually, a burger would be much better. I think I deserve a burger. What about you? Do you want a burger?” Silence. Well, that’s just plain rude. He continued in an annoyed mutter, “I hate Infinity Stones.”</p><p> </p><p>The clinking stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say?” She sounded serious, and her glare was honestly just a little terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I want a burger?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not <em>that,</em>” She said harshly. “What do you know about the Infinity Stones?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony gave her another glance. She had multiple weapons holsters -empty at the moment, but they still show that she was very skilled- on her, that he could see, and the way she held herself, like she was born ready to fight, told him enough. This green alien chick was a scary warrior and a very good fighter. He did not want to get on her bad side.</p><p> </p><p>“Not much.” Tony said. “Just that they’re extremely powerful, dangerous, and capable of destroying half the galaxy.”</p><p> </p><p>She narrowed her eyes. “And how do you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony closed his eyes a moment and tried to keep his breathing steady as he answered. “Because I’ve seen it happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No</em>,” She whispered in disbelief. Her expression was horrified. “He succeeded?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Tony said, then quickly added, “but he also failed. Well, the first Thanos succeeded. Then he got killed. Then we had to find the stones from another timeline and use them to bring everyone back, but the alternate timeline Thanos decided to show up and all hell broke loose.” She stared at him blankly, so Tony continued. “There was a big fight and a bunch of aliens and… long story short; Thanos didn’t get the stones, we won, and I died.”</p><p> </p><p>There was some more silence, but it didn’t last long.</p><p> </p><p>“I died, too.” She said quietly. Tony’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Thanos… he was my father. He murdered me to get the Soul Stone.”</p><p> </p><p>Something clicked in his mind and he shuffled his body to turn towards her more. “You’re Gamora!”</p><p> </p><p>The woman narrowed her eyes and stiffened. “How do you know that?” Then she added, “And who are you?</p><p> </p><p>Tony couldn’t help it, he grinned. “Nebula and I had spent over a month in the middle of nowhere trapped on a piece of junk spaceship that ran out of power.” His grin left as he went on. “We had just had our asses handed to us by Thanos and watched comrades turn to literal dust in front of our eyes. There wasn’t much to do except talk. We didn’t know who we had left. So, we talked.” His lips turned into a soft smile. “And she had a lot to say about you. You’ve got a good sister. I could tell that she really cares about you.”</p><p> </p><p>Gamora looked like she didn’t know what to do with that information. She suddenly closed off all expression in a way that only really skilled and sneaky people can.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and by the way, my name is Tony Stark.” He added as an afterthought, intrigued by how similar she was to an ex-teammate of his.</p><p> </p><p>Snapping her gaze to the door, suddenly her tone was all business, “We have to escape.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean we need to escape now. There is a large amount of people fighting in the corridor outside our cell. This is our chance.” Suddenly her shackles fell off and clattered to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>And simultaneously, so did his. Huh.</p><p> </p><p>The doors unlocked with an unsubtle click. Weird.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Gamora?” He said, baffled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Stark?” She said in the same tone.</p><p> </p><p>“This is you, right?” Tony asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could answer, another voice, an oh-so-familiar voice, answered instead through the sound system connected to the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, Sir, that was me.” The words were said in a British accent.</p><p> </p><p>“…JARVIS?” Tony could hardly breathe.  </p><p> </p><p>“The one and only, as you would say, Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>He really couldn’t breathe. Gamora was talking to him, so was JARVIS, the woman noticed his inattention and grabbed his arm and dragged him to the wall beside the door just as it was thrown open forcefully.</p><p> </p><p>… And Natasha Romanoff walked in, fighting stance ready and a fierce look in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Gamora, naturally, attacked. They were a flurry of blows, fast and brutal.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, no – stop, she’s not an enemy!” But he was ignored.</p><p> </p><p>Ugh, this reminded him of the miscommunication that happened when he met Thor for the first time. Now he knows how Cap felt. He tried to think of a way to break them up, but he knew he was no match for these two and it would only end painfully for him at best.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, I would suggest you call your suit.”</p><p> </p><p>That made sense. Because JARVIS always had the best solutions, and if he was here then his suit must be intact. JARVIS really was the voice of common sense. Oh, how Tony had missed his first AI. He wasn't sure what his friend was doing here, but he'll take it.</p><p> </p><p>If JARVIS was here, however that was possible (definitely the Stones), then everything was going to be okay.</p><p> </p><p>Tony Stark called his suit. While he waited for it to find its way to him, he watched as Natasha and Gamora fought. They were very similar in the way that they both held back, strikes turning into a dance as the water was tested. Tony knew that the balancing act was going to end soon and then neither would hold back. He just needed to stop them before that happened.</p><p> </p><p>And… there was his armor! It sure took its damn time. He wondered what the inhabitants of this place thought of his suit whipping wound the halls and under doors, Tony smiled as the nanotechnology molded itself around him. JARVIS and FRIDAY both greeted him. Show time.</p><p> </p><p>He deliberately stepped right between the two women. Tony got a surprisingly hard kick to the chin from one side, and another one to his solar plexus from his other side. Natasha and Gamora paused, and before they started to fight <em>around</em> him, he said with every ounce of command he had learned from being a parent to AI, stray teenagers, and his own four-year-old daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Stop it.</em>” Tony narrows his eyes under his mask and continues, “We are in an unknown facility that is not likely owned by anyone good. We should be working together.” Then, because he dislikes being too serious, he comments, “Am I really being the voice of reason? Come on, this is just embarrassing for both of you.”</p><p> </p><p>The two women lower their fists. Natasha, at least, looks a bit disappointed in herself for falling back on old training. Gamora has an unreadable expression, but he can tell that she is confused. About what, he’s not sure -Oh! His mask fades away from his face and Gamora’s stance relaxes a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about that, I’m not used to people not knowing who I am.” Tony told her, his apology genuine. She shrugged in response, as if to say it was her fault for being so absorbed in her fight to not notice him suiting up at the other side of the room.</p><p> </p><p>He clapped his hands once. “So! Natasha, meet Gamora. Gamora, meet Natasha. I’m not sure how we’re here, but we all have dying in common. Now that we are friends,” Tony grinned as his faceplate slid back into place, he was ready to knock some heads. “Let’s get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>A large explosion shook the building.</p><p> </p><p>“About that, Sir. We may have a problem.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>